


Poetry of the First and Second Republics, Vol 3; The War Poets (extract)

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian Andor - Freeform, Feels, Gen, Headcanon - Cassian Andor was the Rupert Brooke of the rebellion, Poetry, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, unconventional non-narrative structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: If you enjoyed this, come and find me on tumblr; I'm imsfire2 and I post a lot of rebelcaptain and a fair amount of poetry!





	

Cassian Jeron Andor (26 BBY – 0 BBY)

The soldier-poet Cassian Andor is probably best known for one poem, his “Soldier’s Villanelle”, memorised by generations of schoolchildren in the years since the fall of the Galactic Empire. In this late work, Andor captured the anguish of a sensitive mind forced to carry out terrible duties in the name of a cause; by the last stanza, we sense the effort it costs the poet to renew his pledge to the dream. Much of his earlier work, although sweeter and more lyrical than this famous piece, is awkward in formal terms and chiefly shows a young man’s love of words. It is in the “Last Data File” poems (Ispano Press, Yavin 4, 6 ABY) that we best glimpse the simplicity and power this young poet was beginning to achieve by the time of his tragically early death. 

Although there has been plentiful speculation as the identity of the addressee of these verses, no-one has ever come forward with any conclusive evidence that Andor was in a relationship with anyone at Echo Base, his nominal home for the last years of his short life. Unlikely though it may seem, given their entire acquaintance lasted only a few days, the strongest theory remains that the “Last Data File” poems were written for Jyn Erso. Their popular appeal has been enhanced over the years by the acceptance of this romantic idea, leading many critics to deride them as mere saccharine love poetry of the weakest kind. But these short lyric verses, which show that Andor went on his final mission with a very clear premonition of death, repay re-reading without such preconceptions. In particular, in their economy of means and emotional honesty, they allow us to see how much more he could have gone on to achieve as a poet, had he lived.

 

We will be better than we yet have been (The Soldier’s Villanelle)

We will be better than we yet have been,  
Some sweetness can survive the rust and pain.  
The full moon’s light urges me, pledge again  
We will be better than we yet have been.

It is a challenge unlike all I’ve known  
Facing my life and all my days have grown;  
We will be better than we yet have been.

Doubt in my heart like bloody seed now sown,  
I will hold faith though all my faith is torn;  
Some sweetness can survive the rust and pain.

Cruellest of griefs, wrongs I have done and harm  
That break hearts, minds, even this strong right arm;  
We will be better than we yet have been.

I will keep faith with what I’ve sworn, again,  
My service pledge by galaxies’ witness seen.  
Some sweetness can survive the rust and pain;  
We will be better than we yet have been.

 

Last Data File

1

I see you now in the darkened hold  
With eyes as quiet as downcast gems,  
Remembering that I have known  
Your sudden wide smile fill  
Your whole face with light  
And make the place catch fire.

I’ve seen you turn to adamant,  
From cold to fire-hot in a day; I know  
Your strength and grace  
Have served you well, kept you  
Secret and alive; that touch  
Of steel was hidden deep  
In your soul, and drove you on.

It is not mine to know  
What human heart beats here,  
What thoughts ride in that breast.  
Nor why you travel quiet, your bright  
Smile quenched, and with  
Such sad, averted eyes.

I know the power you have in you,  
Your strength a wonder day and night,  
A revelation courage bore.  
Your bright steel dances lily-soft,  
But nothing I can do will ease  
Your sapphire gravity, or raise  
That melancholy averted gaze.

2

Your sea-clear eyes see true, and still,  
Even at what has killed me  
A thousand times, your heart  
Is strong and doesn’t break.  
I know you mourn what dies,  
But then, without a word  
You stand and build a new history.  
Strong hands like yours  
Protect the smallest hope,  
Fight hard, and bear the heaviest load;  
Unafraid, on the line, just  
Being, and doing, your best.  
The best of you, which will forever  
Be sun-bright and true-handed.  
I know you’ll hold the line,  
You’ll bring the last load,  
The heart’s harvest, home  
And though we die in bearing it,  
By this your strength  
It will not be in shame.

3

I have known so many  
Troubled faces, so many eyes  
Numbed by the darkness  
Of seeing only fear; so many  
Weary hearts, so many minds  
That just gave up  
So many broken lives  
Abandoned in the dark.  
Every one of them  
Even the ones I killed  
Was my own life,  
And every pair of weeping eyes  
Were mine.

4

It is a comfort, knowing  
They are still there, the stars,  
The planets and moons, beyond  
This nowhere-blue as we  
Bridge hyperspace and leap  
From life towards death.  
There are a billion suns  
That will burn no less  
When we are gone  
And our dust becomes one  
Once more, with theirs.

5

I only wish  
I could have touched  
Your hand, just once,  
Your heart, your lips,  
Your life, just once  
Before we run  
Into the light  
And are gone.

 

Ending

I think when we end  
The mind creates a time apart,  
Long moments cherished in the molten heart.  
And I will be guided and not alone,  
Held by your pulse on mine,  
The heartbeat’s minor intimacy.  
So stay with me when time runs slow.  
For these few moments, do not let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, come and find me on tumblr; I'm imsfire2 and I post a lot of rebelcaptain and a fair amount of poetry!


End file.
